Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 4
* Przejmij trzy miasta, tj. Avonia Castle, Rock Castle i North Keep. * Uther nie może zginąć. Może się okazać, że protagonista cudem awansował na choćby szósty poziom, to warto na samym początku rozgrywki dać mu zdolność Weapon Master, dzięki czemu szybciej zdobywamy doświadczenie. Jednak jeśli gramy innym bohaterem niż Ranger, lepiej chyba wziąć Advanced Pathfinding. Startowe jednostki w stolicy są słabe, ale najbardziej są na rękę Rangerowi, ewentualnie Pegasus Knightowi. Na samym początku jest Uther, on posiada dwa Knighty, dla ułatwienia rozgrywki możemy przekazać 2 Knighty protagoniście (#25). Wówczas Uther, który nie może przegrać w tym scenariuszu żadnego starcia, powinien tymczasowo przebywać w stolicy. Wprawdzie jest to dopiero czwarty poziom kampanii, ale już tu możemy odkrywać czary 4-poziomowe, jak również ewoluować jednostki w istoty 4-poziomowe (np. Angel, Prophetess). W ciągu dwóch pierwszych tur podbijamy najbliższą stolicy ruinę, a także wznosimy jedną ze struktur odblokowujących wyższe stadium istoty (ale nie Stable/Dungeon). Pomału przemieszczamy się na wschód, tam czeka na nas rasa Mountain Clans (#26), z którą od samego początku mamy wymierzony sojusz przeciwko LotD. Sojusz taki ma wady, jest mało Crystalów i kopalni złota, a lodowata ziemia się rozprzestrzenia i na skutek sojuszu nie możemy ich przejmować! To powoduje, że początkowa faza gry będzie dość ciężka ze względu na niskie dzienne przyrosty najważniejszych surowców. O ile złoto jest łatwo uzyskać, podbijając kolejne ruiny, o tyle mana niestety musi sama się gromadzić. Na południe od naszej stolicy można łatwo natknąć się na Deathdragony, walka z nimi jest znacznie prostsza, kiedy mamy co najmniej 1 Matriarch (+40 HP na turę dla wszystkich plus wyleczenie od negatywnych efektów). Konsekwentnie szukamy neutralnych jednostek i miast, najlepiej równych siłą, oraz podejmujemy czynności ofensywne. Musimy jakoś na początku wyewoluować naszych wojowników i uzdrowiciela do trzeciego poziomu. Sojusz z Clans przestanie istnieć z początkiem 15. tury. Nie bójmy się jednak atakować Utherem, jego potężną bronią jest paraliżowanie celów na kilka tur walki (#27). Clans nie są na początku groźni, ale od zachodu zaatakuje nas Vampire (oznaczony ikonką miecza, jak na screenie #28). Jego interwencja tym bardziej wymaga od nas, by używać Matriarch (z Imperial Priestem w armii będzie ciężko wygrać taka walkę). Z tym wampirem nawet Uther może nie wygrać, chyba, że uda mu się go sparaliżować przy wsparciu innych jednostek. Ogółem, wschód kontrolowany przez Klany atakujemy, kiedy my zrobimy porządek na zachodzie, jednocześnie broniąc się samym Utherem, w obronie nawet sporo zdziałają Thiefy. Bywają jednak sytuacje, że czasem większy priorytet ma odpieranie ataków Mountain Clans niż dokończenie eksploracji terenów na północnym zachodzie. Toteż Uther i protagonista muszą podzielić między sobą obowiązki w tym etapie rozgrywki. Jest możliwe, by nasze ziemie zaatakował naprawdę silny heros (#29). A może i dwóch, dlatego protagonista powinien wspierać się nawet najsłabszymi czarami, tym razem przydadzą się Air ward i Water ward. Skoro się bronimy, to od razu zajmujemy jedno z miast, które od samego początku jest pod kontrolą frakcji rywala. March Fort, bo tak zwie się wspomniane wcześniej miasto, od samego początku jest pod kontrolą właśnie Clans. Jeśli jest ono pod naszą kontrolą, to tu posyłamy Uthera (#30), może nie polegnie. Po tej operacji możemy bezpiecznie kontynuować podbój ziem na północnym zachodzie. Jesteśmy w komfortowej sytuacji, ale będziemy zaraz odczuwać brak złota, który jest wynikiem właśnie rozbudowy stolicy. Nim minie choćby trzydziesty dzień, uda się postawić 1 strukturę, która odblokowuje jednostkę czwartego poziomu. Gdy Clans zostali osłabieni, do akcji wkroczy LotD, najpierw musimy działać Thiefem, nasz główny cel to wiedza o wojskach drugiego rywala. Bohaterowie rywalizujących z nami frakcji mają również wiele potężnych przedmiotów. Niektóre mogą się nie nadawać do użytku, zwykle z powodu braku wymaganej zdolności, toteż sprzedajemy je i złoto z tego tytułu wymieniamy na struktury w stolicy. Północ jest praktycznie nasz, to teraz zmierzamy w kierunku centrum mapy. Od razu staramy się zająć Haunted Halls, ruinę opatrzoną kodem R6 – nagrodą za wygraną walkę w tym miejscu jest Banner of Resistance plus spory zastrzyk gotówki. Natomiast przemierzając kawałek w dół, względem opisywanej ruiny, mamy pierwsze miasto do podbicia, tj. Rock Castle. Tutejsza walka nie będzie trudna, zwłaszcza, gdy wyręczy nas Prophetess. Konsekwentnie zbliżamy się do North Keep. Pierwsze z wymaganych miast dobrze obsadźmy, niech ta obsada służy do końca etapu. Na tą okazję zbudujmy Ruined Temple, by odblokować Titany – bodajże najprzyzwoitszą jednostkę do stacjonowania w mieście. North Keep jest na wschodzie, ale kiepsko obstawiony. Gdy go podbijemy, konsekwentnie go rozbudowujemy i uzupełniamy o pożądane jednostki. Jeśli chcemy zdobyć więcej punktów doświadczenia protagonistą, to droga otwarta, ale bywać mogą ekstremalnie trudne pojedynki, np. z Marble/Onyx Gargoyle, który z tytułu działania w mieście może mieć 90 punktów opancerzenia, z tym można łatwo sobie poradzić i użyć takiej kombinacji – Golem + Holy armor + ewentualnie Treebark Potion (#31). Maksymalny poziom doświadczenia w etapie numer 4 to poziom dziewiąty. Raczej trudno byłoby taki poziom osiągnąć, gdyby nie to, że w etapie Antagonists musieliśmy wykonywać zadania na czas. By znacznie zwiększyć doświadczenie protagonisty, potrzebujemy ciągu takich czynności: * rekrutujemy osobnego bohatera, najlepiej do tej roli (przynajmniej w tym poziomie) nadaje się Pegasus Knight * z oddziału protagonisty do oddziału nowego bohatera przyciągamy wszystkie jednostki, w oddziale protagonisty niech pozostanie wojownik * osłabiamy silne stworzenia za pomocą magii. Przedtem uważnie sprawdzamy punkty doświadczenia danych wrogich jednostek, jeżeli uzyskają awans, to odzyskają wszystkie punkty zdrowia * wykonujemy atak na dany oddział. Czasami przydadzą się Life Potiony i mikstury lecznicze, ale głównie do uzdrawiania jednostek wsparcia Taktyka taka sprawdzałaby się bardzo dobrze przeciwko Trollom. Na tym można zainkasować nawet 1500 punktów doświadczenia (jeżeli heros ma zdolność Weapon Master). Teraz odkrywamy ruinę Old Tumulus na południowym zachodzie, dostęp do której był zablokowany do czasu pokonania innego Trolla (#32). Gdy ruina zostanie podbita, otrzymamy Tome of War, który raczej okazuje się być nieużyteczny, kiedy nasz protagonista jest właśnie pod wpływem Weapon Master. Jeśli jesteśmy pewni, że uzbieraliśmy tyle doświadczenia, ile pragnęliśmy, podbijamy Avonia Castle. Dostęp do ruiny opatrzonej kodem na mapie R8 uzyskamy, wykonując jedyne zadanie poboczne (QUEST 1), jakim jest pokonanie Trolla i jego podopiecznych, którzy zmierzają w kierunku naszej stolicy od zachodu, nieopodal ruiny R7. Obydwa potężne oddziały zaczną nas atakować mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Mountain Clans zerwie z nami sojusz, to wydarzy się w okolicach dwudziestego dnia. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Angel (x2) Apprentice => White Wizard Acolyte => Prophetess * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Banner of Resistance, Boots of Speed, Banner of Speed, Unholy Chalice, Runic Blade Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II